1. Technical Field
The aspects of the invention relate to a wireless communication device having two different wireless communication functions, and a wireless communication method used in such a wireless communication device.
2. Conventional Art
Communication devices having two different wireless communication functions such as a wireless LAN (local area network) and NFC (near field communication) have been known. Such a wireless communication device has two communication ICs (integrated circuits) configured to process transmission/reception of signals (hereinafter, referred to as RF signals) used for the wireless LAN and the NFC, respectively. Generally, such communication ICs are mounted on different substrates, respectively.
In recent years, in view of downsizing and cost-cutting, it has become common to employ single IC (hybrid IC) implemented with both of the wireless LAN function and the NFC function.
In order to realize the downsizing a wireless communication device with less cost, it is further desirable not only to employ the hybrid IC but to mount an antenna for the wireless LAN and an antenna for the NFC on the same substrate on which the hybrid IC is mounted. It is further desirable that such a substrate is as small as possible.